narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demon Brothers
change pictures propose i think a pictures only of the two ninja was better something like this or this what do you think change or not?? --Nitram86 (talk) 18:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I personally don't like either of them because of that black like running between the brothers make it looks like a cut and paste job.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm with Cerez, I don't like the proposed images. A better alternative is a screenshot of each one and using a gallery in tthe infobox. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) but the one there is now is ugly you can't see the faces and there is sasuke in the pictures that don't means noting... so i think is better found a other pictures only of the team (ok the two i proprose isn't adapt) but we must find something better respect the one there is now --Nitram86 (talk) 19:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually you can see as much of their faces behind Sasuke as you always can and they look much kewler.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) the two pictures are from the last episode of naruto shipoudenit isn't a copy and past the episode is made in this way... i don't remember the episode of naruto if it the same. --Nitram86 (talk) 19:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I personally like the proposal images. They have a better view of their faces than the current one. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 19:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) i leave the decision to the administrator but personaly i think a team pictures must only display the team members and not an enemy like sasuke in this one--Nitram86 (talk) 19:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I also think the same. Just because you don't like the black line, it doesn't mean it's not a better image. I like the second image better, by the way.-- (talk) 20:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Cerez on the split image. I don't see what is the problem with the current image. The one change I see that was done to the image was that someone uploaded a frame of the same moment we had from the original anime, but since this is 10 years later, the quality of the image is better. Is there another shot of them that shows both of them without them being in a split screen, like them leaping out of the water or something? Omnibender - Talk - 21:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. They're all shrouded and stuff. There is an instance right before Sasuke lands on their gauntlets however. If someone wants to use that, if Sasuke's feet gangling in the frame isn't an issue.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the Sound Four infobox picture (this one) is also separated by lines, effectively looking like a collage. So if they get one, why not the Demon Brothers? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 05:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Perfect excuse to change it }:> --Cerez365™ (talk) 11:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) So what if the image as a line separating them. It was done in the episode, so it should be acceptable. The point is that it shows them, that's all that matters. In the current image the brothers faces are covered by Sasuke, it shouldn't have been used in the first place. Sasuke and Naruto are distractions. Both proposed images are improvements over the current one.--'Deva ''' 21:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, why is this acceptable, but not the anime equivalent? The fact is it wasn't cut and pasted. :I agree completely but not only that, as stated by Yatanogarasu above, we already have precedent for the use of anime images such as these, both on the Sound Four and Sannin articles. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Aye. It's more of a personal choice in my case. In all the cases stated, there is a dark, black line there since the others are more subtle. As for the Sannin image, I already tried to change that and people went into shock. With regards to the manga image now, I'd assume that is fine either because 1. we're lazy and 2. 9 times out of 10 it's replaced with an anime image that doesn't include the lines. I just believe that if an image can be used that doesn't look like that then that's even better.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Except the current one isn't better. The proposed images focus solely on the brothers--''Deva '' 23:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Because my issue with the image is trivial, I'm not really going to press the issue so if it's decided to use that then by all means.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sasuke saves naruto.png: pros: relatively to the other image it isn't a "cropped" scene. cons: shows more Sasuke than the brothers, you can barely see the brothers faces. :Demon_brothers.jpg: pros: shows better the characters and their weapons, you can't see anyone else. cons: has a black line in the middle, despite the licensing showing that this is a screenshot from the anime and not a cropped image.--Spcmn (talk) 00:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The main problem is the line(s) that separate the characters within one snapshot. If the line is directly in the anime, instead of someone cropping two images into one, then we can accept it, whether black or white. Right? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, so the Sound Four got a new, not-line-separated picture. There's still the Sannin, which still brings in the issue of the Demon Brothers. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:24, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Frankly, if the Sannin gets a "collage" picture, then so should the Demon Brothers; fair is fair. Or how about a manga image, if there is one available, we only have been counting on anime, it might have slipped our mind. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The Ame Orphans's image is "cropped" too.--Spcmn (talk) 05:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::So are we changing the picture or not? We can't just ignore this talk like this. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC)